The present technology relates to an image sensor. More particularly, the present technology relates to an image sensor that reads from a plurality of pixels at a plurality of exposure timings, an imaging apparatus and electronic device having the image sensor, and an imaging method for use in the image sensor, the imaging apparatus and the electronic device.
Recently, electronic device (for example, an imaging apparatus such as a digital still camera) that generates an image (image data) by imaging an object such as a human and records the generated image (image data) as image content (an image file) has become widespread. As an image sensor for use in the electronic device, a charge coupled device (CCD) sensor, a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensor, and the like have become widespread.
For example, an image sensor in which a pixel for generating a long-time-exposure image and a pixel for generating a short-time-exposure image are arranged adjacent to each other on an imaging surface has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-62785).